Mario history
mario history 1-old school games Donkey Kong:"in this game mario (known as jumpman in this game and is also a carpenter)". "Has to save his girlfriend Pauline (known in this game as the lady)". "From donkey Kong(known as cranky Kong) who will throw barrels down towards you". "There are four levels in this game(25m 50m 75m and 100m". "In the end you beat donkey Kong and save Pauline". Donkey Kong Jr.:"in this game mario captures donkey kong in a cage and now donkey Kong's son do Jr. Has to save him". "This game is only time you'll see mario as an antagonist'. Mario bros:"in this game mario and luigi are in a factory on a conveyer belt and have to kill koopas and get a high score". "It gets more hard as the game continues". Super Mario bros.1:"in this game mario has to save the princess peach from bowser". "This game introduces goombas(mushrooms with feet and fangs) and marks the return of the koopas". Doke doke panic/super mario bros.2 (Japan only):in this version of super mario bros.2". "You have to defeat a king called wart (who's a frog)"."This is the first time you can't jump on enemies"."You have to throw vegetables at them". Super Mario bros.2 (America only);"in this version of the game you have to the princess from bowser and save the kingdom"."This marks the second appearance for Luigi". Super Mario bros.3:"in this game mario has to save the princess from bowser and his now appearing the koopalings(Roy.Larry.Ludwig.Wendy.lemmy.and iggy". "You'll have to go through stages and castles and beat them". "Then defeat bowser and save the princess". Super Mario world:"in this game mario Along with yoshi have to save princess peach from bowser"."This marks yoshi first appearance in a mario game". "This game features a theatre like setting". Yoshi's island:"in this game you play as yoshi and see if you can keep baby mario protected from kamek". "If the you get hit the baby will get in a bubble and whin". "Mario and Luigi were separated as twins being carried by a stork". "But kamek knocks into the stork and now it's up to yoshi to reunite them". "This is the first game where you play as yoshi". 2-3d games Super Mario 64:"in this game peach bakes mario a cake and sends him a letter". "But once mario makes it to the kingdom he finds bowser has trapped everyone in paintings". "So mario has to jump into paintings and collect 120 stars to save the princess". Super Mario sunshine:"in this game Mario goes to pianta island and meets f.l.u.d.d.". "Who helps mario save the princess from bowser and shadow mario(bowser Jr. In disguise)". "This is the first mario game to have an voiceover". Super Mario galaxy 1:"in this game mario is invited to have cake with the princess but when he gets there bowser removes the castle from the ground with chains". "Now mario has to collect starbits and grand stars to complete the game and save once again the princess". Super Mario galaxy 2:"in this game mario has to stop bowser and save peach". "Bowser grows giant and kidnaps peach and you have to stop him". "Lumas make a return". 3-handheld games Super Mario land:"in this game mario has to save daisy from tatanga". "The game introduces a different kind of goomba called goombos". "Mario has to stop tatanga before it's too late". Super Mario land 2 6 golden coins:"wario has brainwashed everyone into thinking he's their leader and mario is their number 1 enemy". "You have to collect six golden coins and defeat wario". Super wario land/super Mario land 3;"in this game you play as wario and you have to get money for his own castle". "As wario you can stomp punch and groundpound enemies". Donkey Kong (game boy version):"in this game based on the original you have to save Pauline from donkey Kong again and even after you beat him before". "This so far is Pauline second appearance in a mario game. Super Mario bros deluxe:"in this game you play as mario and are in super Mario bros.1 again except it's in colour again". "So pretty much beat bowser, save peach and finish the game". Super Mario bros advance 1:"super Mario bros.2 on a port with extra games like mario bros". Super Mario bros advance 2:"super Mario world on a with extra games like mario bros". Super Mario bros advance 3:"yoshi's island on a port with extra games like mario bros". Super Mario bros advance 4:"super Mario bros.3 on a port with extra games like mario bros". Mario vs donkey Kong:"in this game you play as mario and see if you can guide mini marios to a chest". "Defeat donkey Kong(not cranky Kong anymore it's the actual grandson of him)". Super Mario 64 ds:"it's a remake of the Nintendo 64 game but now includes yoshi wario and Luigi". Mario vs donkey Kong 2 March of the minis:"in this game mario and Pauline open a toy store and are selling mini marios". "Donkey Kong finds this as a chance to impress her with his toy but fails so he kidnaps Pauline again". "So with help from the minis mario saves pauline". Yoshi's island ds:"it's the original yoshi's island game but now includes baby dk baby peach and baby wario". Mario vs donkey kong March of the minis again:"mario and Pauline give out free Pauline minis". "Donkey Kong wants a Pauline toy but their sold out so he kidnaps the real Pauline". Mario vs donkey Kong mini land mayhem:"mario and Pauline open up a new theme park". "But when donkey Kong isn't aloud in he kidnaps Pauline again". Super Mario 3d land:"in this game mario has to save peach from bowser and defeat false browsers"."after you beat the main story you get to do special world with Luigi". 4-rpg games Super Mario rpg legend of the seven stars:after beating bowser again a giant sword crashes into the castle and sends mario bowser and peach in different directions". "Along the way you meet other party members who join you". Paper mario:"mario and Luigi go to princess peach castle for a party"."but bowser crashes and kidnaps peach and now it's up to mario to save her". Paper mario the thousand year door:"in this game peach finds a treasure map and asks mario to join her but once mario is there the princess is nowhere to be seen"."Now mario has to save peach again". Super paper mario:"peach bowser and Luigi get trapped in an evil book and it's up to mario to save them". Paper mario sticker star:"in this game mario is knocked out by bowser and now it's up to mario and kirsty to get the grand stickers back and defeat bowser and save the princess". Mario and Luigi superstars saga:"in this game you play as mario and luigi". "As you fight enemies and take one step forward to completing the game". Mario and Luigi partners in time:"in this game mario and luigi travel back in time and meet their younger selves". They have to collect cobalt shards to fix the time machine with peach on it". Mario and Luigi bowser's inside story:"bowser gets a inhaling power up and inhaled enemies and mario and luigi". Mario and Luigi now have to find their way through bowser's body". 5-New super Mario bros games New super Mario bros.1:"in this game you play as mario"., "Mario and peach are walking when lightning starts hitting the castle mario goes to investigate". "But bowser Jr. Goes Behind princess peach and kidnaps her". "Mario to defeat bowser and bowser Jr. Before it's too late". New super Mario bros Wii:"in this game mario and company are having a party when a giant cake appears and out come bowser the koopalings and bowser Jr. And they kidnap peach". New super Mario bros.2:"bowser is at it again". "You play as mario and try to save the princess". "This game introduces a gold mario power up which gives mario the ability to turn anything into gold". New super Mario bros.U:"in this game bowser comes in a big ship and mechanical arm smashes through the castle and throws mario Luigi and two random toads far from the kingdom". Now mario and company need to stop bowser and save the princess". 6-Luigi games Luigi's mansion:"Luigi wins a mansion but when he gets there it's a lot different from the card". "Once Luigi enters he finds out it's haunted and mario has been kidnapped by king boo". "Luigi has to collect 50/50 ghosts to fight king boo". Luigi's mansion 2 dark moon:"Luigi is sleeping on the sofa with the tv on when the doctor suddenly pops on screen and zaps Luigi to his destination". "Now Luigi has a poltergeist 9000 and has to stop the boos". Mario is missing:"mario is kidnapped by bowser and Luigi has to save him". "This is the first educational mario game". history of games